Net War
"All must hear the Word" -Daemon The Net War is a conflict engulfing the entire Net, that begun by the Net take over by the Super Virus Daemon. She infected the Super Computer and the entire Guardian Collective and began using them to spreed her infection to every system in Cyber Space. The growing infection caused Key Tools to leave the Guardians. The small devices must have realized she needed their portal forming abilities and fled to another level of Cyber Space. Mainframe began resisting the infection soon after it's system crash and restoration. Daemon's loyal servant Daecon alerted her to Mainframe's resistance to her control. She seemed puzzled by there resistance to her infection, or as she called it 'the Word'. The Guardians managed to gain access to Mainframe and sent their Armada to secure the city. Daecon informed Daemon that they located Guardian 452, Bob, in the small system and that he was joined with his Key Tool and they were inseparable. Daemon designated him as the 'perfect' messenger for the word and made him a primary target for infection. She sent a Zoom Room to bring Bob to her but thanks to Hexadecimal, ended up getting Mike the TV instead. Mainframe's CPU defense force managed to hold their own for a time against the Armada, but the virus Hexadecimal joined in and single-handedly expelled the entire Armada from their system. Mouse activated a firewall to reseal the system from the Net. Although Daemon had little interest in Mike she asked him several questions to learn about Bob, Hexadecimal, and Mainframe. She was quite shocked to find a virus helping a system to resist another virus. Rather than infect Systems one by one, she seeded them with egg-like objects that contained her infection. The seeds were carried by the Guardians to each system and placed in the cities power Core. Mainframe sent Matrix and AndrAIa to seal other systems with firewalls. Some of the systems the sealed had already been seeded, others were cut off from the Guardians access. Daecon was shocked the Mainframers were not just resisting, but actually fighting back now. Daemon soon became anxious as they were sealing hubs to systems that were not yet seeded. She ordered the Guardians to trap Matrix and AndrAIa and bring them to her. They managed to corner them in the Desert Port System, but the two sprites put up a fight. Daemon had a Zoom Room sent to capture the two but a portal to Mainframe opened just as it arrived. AndrAIa pushed Matrix holding Turbo into the portal, but she was caught by the Zoom Room and was transported to the Super Computer where she was quickly infected. Daemon reached a count down point where she spread her infection causing each seed to explode infecting the system it was in. Even closed systems that had seeds in them were infected. If systems didn't have a seed in them they could not be infected. When Daemon was finished activating the seeds she had managed to infect a staggering 92.18% of the entire Net. The remaining 7.82% were small pockets of closed systems, including Mainframe. A captured Turbo was interrogated by Bob, who tried to disinfect him, but as Bob was missing Guardian code he could not completely purge the Prime Guardian of the Super Viruses infection. Thankfully it was just enough for Turbo to begin fighting Daemon's control once more, but even then the Mainframers still could not understand her true sinister function. All they knew was Daemon needed Bob to gain access to the closed or offline systems. Despite her already having a clear-victory, Daemon's function was still not complete. At this point, all the virus could do was wait for the Guardians to hack the firewall around Mainframe and gain access so that she could take control of Bob. Unfortunately, they proved incapable of hacking Mouse's codes. The hacker's encryption was simply too strong. Daecon had to inform Daemon of their failure, instead of forgiving him again she gave him a command. Daemon: "CRON 101." Daecon: "101. 100. 11. 10. 01. 0." (5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0) AndrAIa witnessed how Daecon decompiled and Daemon absorbed his remaining energy. Feeling lost without Matrix nearby, AndrAIa became depressed and Daemon became curious about their love, stating she was not programmed for it and could never go against her code. AndrAIa's claim that "love conquered all boundaries" intrigued Daemon, believing this could somehow break the deadlock hindering her path to Mainframe, ultimately using "love" to her advantage. However, Matrix and Mouse grew tired of waiting and decided to take the fight to Daemon. They used Mouse's Ship to go to the Super Computer and try and assassinate Daemon. She proved far too powerful to be destroyed by any means Matrix and Mouse possess. She easily infected them both. When she realized who Mouse was she complimented her encryption codes and then ordered her to remove the firewall protecting Mainframe. Mouse willingly obeyed. Daemon was glad that Matrix's love for AndrAIa 'broke her boundary' to Mainframe. Daemon knew that Mainframe would fight the Guardian Armada so she ordered them to wait outside the system while she entered the city on her own. When she arrived at the Principal Office she acknowledge Dot, and Bob. She told Phong it was an honor to meet him, and then turned to Hexadecimal. She was disgusted to find that Hex had turned into a sprite, calling her an "abomination", a disgrace to viruses. Daemon infected all of Mainframe and Dot welcomed her to the city. Daemon turned to Hex, who asked her forgiveness, Daemon said no and flung her into a wall. Daemon took Bob to the cities portal generator and had him form portals to every off-line system. This nearly fragments Bob in the process, but Daemon did not care. Once she completed infecting every system on the Net she simply waited for her remaining time to expire. Little Enzo had been in a Game Cube when Daemon infected the system and the Cube protected him from the infection. He helped Matrix fight the infection, finding that a pure Guardian code could cure anyone currently infected. They used it to free everyone including an abandoned Hexadecimal. Hex decided she had to do something to save Bob and went to the Core to power back up into a virus. Just after Daemon finished infecting the rest of the Net, Hexadecimal attacked her, proving to be a perfect match for her. The Monarch of perfect order fought the Queen of Chaos. They destroyed large sections of the city by throwing each other into buildings and streets. They never managed to damage each other. Daemon's count down finally reached zero. She announced that the Word is Cron, Bob knew this word really meant "End to all things. Total crash." Everyone realized her true apocalyptic nature, but it was already far too late. The Super Virus decompiled, triggering a countdown instructing everyone infected by Daemon to countdown from 111100 (60) to destruction. Hexadecimal openly declares that nothing can harm her, or Bob now, but the Guardian informs her when the countdown hits zero, everyone will be deleted regardless. Hexadecimal screams angrily at the other Mainframers to stop this, but it is impossible to administer the cure quickly enough. Phong and Welman Matrix realized that a benign virus could spread the cure through the Net fast enough to stop the countdown. It would cause the virus's total fragmentation, but Hexadecimal decides she has to do it to save Bob if nothing else. She takes Matrix's icon and downloads the cure. Hex used the Gateway Command to spread through every System on the Net, curing everyone. Her counter-infection wipes out Daemon's code, the countdown is aborted a nanosecond before zero, and the entire Net is saved, ending the threat of Daemon forever. Category:Events